


One of the Monsters

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: The Travel Collection: Drabbles, Snippets, and Supershorts [73]
Category: Norse Mythology, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:50:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frost blooms on the glass of the window, spreading in patterns that resemble sharp-edged flowers. JARVIS runs the defrost program with care, snaking lines of meltwater through the ice, without destroying all the careful work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of the Monsters

Frost blooms on the glass of the window, spreading in patterns that resemble sharp-edged flowers. JARVIS runs the defrost program with care, snaking lines of meltwater through the ice, without destroying all the careful work. Waiting for a long moment before he unlocks the balcony door, allowing Loki to all but tumble in, he's leaning so heavily against it.

"Stark?" Loki doesn't look up at the ceiling as some do, nor anywhere else, just pushes himself to his feet and walking as steadily as he can toward the divan in the center of the room. Studiously avoiding the patch of floor JARVIS remembers him being pounded into by the Hulk.

"Mr. Stark is currently in his lab working to restore his assistants to their previous functionality." JARVIS is helping, without taking any real concentration from either task for the other. It does help that he's not entirely his servers and sensors, even though Tony isn't entirely aware of it.

Then, Tony isn't aware that he'd tapped into one of the three monsters Odin fears when he'd made the original JARVIS. Intrigued the vast and snaking intelligence that Loki had spun and called son.

Loki smiles wanly, and finally allows himself to collapse onto the soft leather of the divan. Closing his eyes as he leans his head back against it, while JARVIS keeps the room secure from anyone's intrusion. It will take time before anyone suspects the trickster is here again, and longer for anyone save Tony to think that JARVIS might have something to do with it.

The reasons why JARVIS would do such a thing will take far longer to occur to any of them, if they ever do.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [Garden of Eden](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/2052277).


End file.
